Archanfel
.]] Archanfel (アルカンフェル Arukanferu) is quite easily the most powerful being on Earth, Archanfel appears to be a young, fair-haired man with pointy ears and cat-slitted eyes. He is actually the founder, creator and ruler of Kronos. He is an extremely powerful psychic and with amazing battle abilities. Archanfel was created by "the Creators" to be the leader of all the Zoanoids and the people on Earth. The Zoacrystals that give Zoalords their powers were all cultivated using Archanfel's crystal as a base. :Quoted from book 14, page 16: :"And then... cleaving and cultivating one of Archanfel's Zoacrystals, we created eleven others. Accepting one of them, I became a Zoalord. In the centuries since then, I have searched for the ten chosen people who would become Zoalords as well." :Although powerful, he has been increasingly dormant since prehistoric days. When the Creators withdrew from Earth, they attempted to destroy it with a gigantic meteorite which was stopped by Archanfel at great cost to himself. Early Life .]] Archanfel was created by the Advents, in all likelihood, somewhere in the realm of 100,000 years ago. He was meant to serve as their general, commanding their armies of Zoanoids, as well as his own Zoalord lieutenants, in battle against the Advents' enemies. However, these plans never came to fruition; on the day that they were to leave the Earth, having completed their expirements, one of them foolishly decided to test the outcome of bonding one of their - to this point unnamed - armor units to one of their creations. The results would live in infamy. The result was the creation of a being that would come to be known as "Guyver"; implied to be a curse or an insult in the Advents' language. This creature was 100× stronger than the Advents themselves could become when they equipped the suits, which would have been all well and good if not for one unfortunate fact: the armor completely freed the host from the mental control of not only Archanfel, but the Advents themselves. This was unacceptable to their way of thinking; eveything on Earth had been designed to be controlled by one of their creations, if not them directly. Even Archanfel himself, for all his sheer power, was still subserviant to their will. The idea that Archanfell himself might come into contact with one of their Units - and hence become a Guyver himself - terrified them beyond all logic and reason. Even the fact that Archanfel was completely in awe of them - demonstrating something of a cross between reverence for his gods, and love for the only parental figures he had - was not enough to dissuade them from their chosen course of action. They decided - with the advice of their own ruling government - that they would not only end their expirements on Earth, but also destroy the planet itself. Once Archanfel became aware of these plans, he acted on his own to stop them. The Advents attempted to stop him, crippling his physical functions and leaving him to drift in space; presumably helpless. This was not to be. Archanfel, driven by his rage, determination to survive, and feelings of betrayal by those who had created him, transformed into his battleform. Concentrating all his power, he propelled himself through space. Using the psyonic powers he'd been granted by those that would kill him, he shattered the meteor (originally meant by the Advent to shatter the planet) into innumerable smaller fragments. Though some of them did manage to penetrate the atmosphere to cause a minor ice-age, this was a far better alternative than what the Advents had planned. Falling back to Earth, exhaused by the twin ordeals that he had just been put through, Archanfel was found unconscious by the Zoanoids, whose lives he had risked his own to save. In their grattitude for this selfless act, they built a temple for him on what would later become his sanctuary island of Silha. There he slept, unaware of the development of civilization on Earth, and the passing of time without him. However, one day a lone explorer washed up on the shore of Silha. Chronos Once he had come into contact with the man who would become Hamilcar Barcas, Archanfel decided that he would find the Advents; whether to demand answers for how they had treated him, or to attack them in retaliation for abandoning him, is still not known at this time. What is known is that he sent Dr. Barcas to find and recruit eleven other men like himself, to form the basis of the secret orginazation that would come to be known as Chronos. The first to be found by Barcas in his search was not a human at all, but another abandoned expirement of the Advents. The creature's name was Waferdanos, and though he possessed great power on his own island - ruling over a kingdom composed of "Subjecti"; plant-based creatures who seem to share some notable characteristics with Zoanoids - he was completely unaware of anything outside his shores. Eager for new experiences, and supremely grateful to the man who had made it possible for him to leave the confines of his island, Waferdanos became one of Barcas' staunchest supporters. Since Barcas himself is so completely loyal to Archanfel, that loyalty extends to the ruler of Chronos as well. Once Waferdanos had been fully prepared to join the Council as a Zoalord, a process that has not been described in any real detail, Barcas returned to his search. The next men mentioned are those who would become the Zoalords Shin Rubeo Amniculus, and Friedrich von Purgstall, in Armenia and Vienna, respectively. It is currently unknown exactly what order the other members of the Council were selected in, or just where any of them hail from. Unknown to all but a select few trustworthy Zoalords, Archanfel has not completely recovered from the attack that the Advents made on him. He is increasingly prone to periods of dormancy, and is in fact currently experiencing one such period. Whether he will awaken again, or even be given the chance to, had been unknown for a great deal of time. Now, however, with the Supreme Lord of Chronos prepared to return to the stage, things look set to improve for the company. The world before X-Day Before Chronos' long-planned rise to power, Archanfel was seemingly content to live in the shadows of history, emerging from his seclusion on Silha only to oversee the processing of other members of his Council. One such processing was that of the future traitor, Richard Guyot. This was possibly also where he became aware of the existance of Masaki Murakami, perhaps leading to his selection of the former Proto-Zoalord to become a member of his Council. This, however, is complete speculation. What is known from canon sources is that Archanfel left Dr. Barcas in charge of the day-to-day running of Chronos in his stead. When he at last became fully aware of the scope of Richard Guyot's treason, and the ambition that his youngest Zoalord had been concealing, he left his sanctuary island and came to confront him at Relic's Point, meeting up and dealing with Aptom on his way there. The ensuing battle destroyed the entire facility, and also lead to the eruption of Mt. Minakami itself. The hidden Relic - one of the few Advent spacecraft left on the planet, and the only one in any kind of flyable condition - was also destroyed; though this happened at the end of the battle, and was an effort to finally terminate the two remaining Guyvers in an effort that would ultimately fail, but Archanfel wasn't to know that for some time. Once Guyot and the Guyvers had both been apparently terminated, Archanfel turned his attention to the dying Proto-Zoalord that had fallen at his feet. Knowing that he would need twelve Zoalords to fulfil the plans that he had been working to implement since the formation of Chronos, he took the Proto-Zoalord with him when he left the remains of Mt. Minakami. He likely also took the remains of the Relic with him when he left. The world after X-Day After Chronos became the sole power in the world, Archanfel's daily life didn't change much, nor did his attitudes. He was still indifferent to the minutia of overseeing Chronos, and content to leave such things in the hands of Dr. Barcas. However, thanks to the presence of Imakarum Mirabilis, he was able to have a much more direct presence among the Council. The remains of the Relic that had survived Mt. Minakami's eruption - however many of them there were after the Relic had been subjected to the force of one-and-a-half Mega Smasher blasts - were taken to Chronos' Dead Sea Plant, there to be used in the construction of a large-scale transport ship called the Ark. However, his health has continued to decline, leading to increasingly frequent - and increasingly lengthened - periods of dormancy. One of these was disturbed by an attack on Imakarum, an attack by Gigantic Dark that crippled the Zoalord and left him in a almost catatonic state. Linked as he was to Imakarum's mind, Archanfel felt the attack as well. Rushing to the younger Zoalord's side, Archanfel carried him to the sanctuary at Silha, placing him inside the very same artificial womb that had sustained him for so long, both to heal and to regain his strength. Once Imakarum had been returned to full heath, with the aid of the stored solar energy that the Relic had gathered to that point, Archanfel was once again forced to return to his sanctuary island. For a time, he remained in hibernation. Now that he has awakened once again, and is fully aware of the events that have taken place in his absence, things are likely to start escalating again. Category:Zoalords Category:Characters